womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
IBM
International Business Machines Corporation (commonly referred to as IBM) is an American multinational technology and consulting corporation, with corporate headquarters in Armonk, New York. IBM manufactures and markets computer hardware, middleware and software and offers infrastructure, hosting and consulting services in areas ranging from mainframe computers to nanotechnology.4 The company originated in 1911 as the Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company (CTR) through the consolidation of The Tabulating Machine Company, the International Time Recording Company, the Computing Scale Company and the Bundy Manufacturing Company.56 CTR was renamed "International Business Machines" in 1924, a name which Thomas J. Watson first used for a CTR Canadian subsidiary.7 The initialism IBM followed. In 1949, Watson created IBM World Trade Corporation, a subsidiary of IBM focused on foreign operations.8 Securities analysts nicknamed the company Big Blue for its size and common use of the color in products, packaging and its logo.9 In 2012, Fortune ranked IBM the second largest U.S. firm in terms of number of employees (435,000 worldwide),10 the fourth largest in terms of market capitalization,11 the ninth most profitable,12 and the nineteenth largest firm in terms of revenue.13 Globally, the company was ranked the 31st largest in terms of revenue by Forbes for 2011.1415 Other rankings for 2011/2012 include №1 company for leaders (Fortune), №1 green company in the United States (Newsweek), №2 best global brand (Interbrand), №2 most respected company (Barron's), №5 most admired company (Fortune), and №18 most innovative company (Fast Company).16 IBM has 12 research laboratories worldwide, bundled into IBM Research. As of 2013 the company held the record for most patents generated by a business for 22 consecutive years.17 Its employees have garnered five Nobel Prizes, six Turing Awards, ten National Medals of Technology and five National Medals of Science.18 Notable company inventions or developments include the automated teller machine (ATM), the floppy disk, the hard disk drive, the magnetic stripe card, the relational database, the Universal Product Code (UPC), the financial swap, the Fortran programming language, SABRE airline reservation system, dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), copper wiring in semiconductors, the silicon-on-insulator (SOI) semiconductor manufacturing process and Watson artificial intelligence. IBM has constantly evolved since its inception. Over the past decade, it has steadily shifted its business mix by exiting commoditizing markets such as PCs, hard disk drives and DRAMs and focusing on higher-value, more profitable markets such as business intelligence, data analytics, business continuity, security, cloud computing, virtualization and green solutions,192021 resulting in a higher quality revenue stream and higher profit margins. IBM's operating margin expanded from 16.8% in 2004 to 24.3% in 2013, and net profit margins expanded from 9.0% in 2004 to 16.5% in 2013.22 IBM acquired PwC's consulting business (2002), SPSS (2009) and Kenexa (2012), also spinning off companies like printer manufacturer Lexmark (1991), and selling off to Lenovo its personal computer product line (2005), plus its x86-based server businesses (2014). Also in 2014, IBM announced that it would go "fabless" by offloading IBM Micro Electronics semiconductor manufacturing to GlobalFoundries, a leader in advanced technology manufacturing, citing that semiconductor manufacturing is a capital-intensive business which is challenging to operate without scale.23 This transition had progressed as of early 2015. Contents 1 History 1.1 1930–1979 1.2 1980–present 2 Rank 3 Corporate affairs 4 Facilities 5 Work environment 6 Research, inventions and developments 7 Selected current projects 8 Environmental record 9 Company logo and nickname 10 See also 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links History Main article: History of IBM Thomas J Watson Sr.jpg "THINK" Menu 0:00 Thomas J. Watson, who led IBM from 1914 to 1956, discussing the company's motto "THINK" Problems playing this file? See media help. In the 1880s, technologies emerged that would ultimately form the core of what would become International Business Machines (IBM). Julius E. Pitrat patented the computing scale in 1885;24 Alexander Dey invented the dial recorder (1888);25 Herman Hollerith patented the Electric Tabulating Machine;26 and Willard Bundy invented a time clock to record a worker's arrival and departure time on a paper tape in 1889.27 On June 16, 1911, their four companies were consolidated in New York State by Charles Ranlett Flint to form the Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company (CTR).28 CTR's business office was in Endicott.29 The individual companies owned by CTR continued to operate using their established names until the businesses were integrated in 1933 and the holding company eliminated.3031 The four companies had 1,300 employees and offices and plants in Endicott and Binghamton, New York; Dayton, Ohio; Detroit, Michigan; Washington, D.C.; and Toronto. They manufactured machinery for sale and lease, ranging from commercial scales and industrial time recorders, meat and cheese slicers, to tabulators and punched cards. Thomas J. Watson, Sr., fired from the National Cash Register Company by John Henry Patterson, called on Flint and, in 1914, was offered CTR.32 Watson joined CTR as General Manager then, 11 months later, was made President when court cases relating to his time at NCR were resolved.33 Having learned Patterson's pioneering business practices, Watson proceeded to put the stamp of NCR onto CTR's companies.34 He implemented sales conventions, "generous sales incentives, a focus on customer service, an insistence on well-groomed, dark-suited salesmen and had an evangelical fervor for instilling company pride and loyalty in every worker".3536 His favorite slogan, "THINK", became a mantra for each company's employees.35 During Watson's first four years, revenues more than doubled to $9 million and the company's operations expanded to Europe, South America, Asia and Australia.35 "Watson had never liked the clumsy hyphenated title of the CTR" and chose to replace it with the more expansive title "International Business Machines".7 First as a name for a 1917 Canadian subsidiary, then as a line in advertisements. For example, the McClures magazine, v53, May 1921, has a full page ad with, at the bottom: International Time Recording Company of New York Subsidiary of Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company, New York Makers of International Business Machines Finally, February 14, 1924, for CTR itself. 1930–1979 NACA researchers using an IBM type 704 electronic data processing machine in 1957 In 1937, IBM's tabulating equipment enabled organizations to process unprecedented amounts of data, its clients including the U.S. Government, during its first effort to maintain the employment records for 26 million people pursuant to the Social Security Act,37 and the Third Reich,38 largely through the German subsidiary Dehomag. During the Second World War the company produced small arms for the American war effort (M1 Carbine, and Browning Automatic Rifle). IBM provided translation services for the Nuremberg Trials. In 1947, IBM opened its first office in Bahrain,39 as well as an office in Saudi Arabia to service the needs of the Arabian-American Oil Company that would grow to become Saudi Business Machines (SBM).40 IBM Israel, registered on June 8, 1950, was the country's first high-tech firm. The company, located on Allenby Street in Tel Aviv, assembled and repaired punch card machines, sorting machines and tabulators. In 1956, a local plant was opened to produce punch cards, and a year later, the first service center opened, offering computerized data processing services. In 1952, Thomas Watson, Sr., stepped down after almost 40 years at the company helm; his son, Thomas Watson, Jr., was named president. In 1956, the company demonstrated the first practical example of artificial intelligence when Arthur L. Samuel of IBM's Poughkeepsie, New York, laboratory programmed an IBM 704 not merely to play checkers but "learn" from its own experience. In 1957, the FORTRAN (FORmula TRANslation) scientific programming language was developed. In 1961, Thomas J. Watson, Jr., was elected chairman of the board and Albert L. Williams became company president. The same year IBM developed the SABRE (Semi-Automatic Business-Related Environment) reservation system for American Airlines and introduced the highly successful Selectric typewriter. In 1963, IBM employees and computers helped NASA track the orbital flight of the Mercury astronauts. A year later it moved its corporate headquarters from New York City to Armonk, New York. The latter half of the 1960s saw IBM continue its support of space exploration, participating in the 1965 Gemini flights, 1966 Saturn flights and 1969 lunar mission. On April 7, 1964, IBM announced the first computer system family, the revolutionary IBM System/360. Sold between 1964 and 1978, it spanned the complete range of commercial and scientific applications from large to small, allowing companies for the first time to upgrade to models with greater computing capability without having to rewrite their application. In 1974, IBM engineer George J. Laurer developed the Universal Product Code.41 On October 11, 1973, IBM introduced the IBM 3666, a laser-scanning point-of-sale barcode reader which would become the backbone of retail checkouts. On June 26, 1974, at Marsh's supermarket in Troy, Ohio, a pack of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit chewing gum was the first-ever product scanned. It is now on display at the Smithsonian Institution’s National Museum of American History in Washington, D.C. In the late 1970s, IBM underwent a wave of internal convulsions between a management faction wanting to concentrate on its bread-and-butter mainframe business and one desiring to expand into the emerging personal computer industry. 1980–present IBM's Blue Gene supercomputers were awarded the National Medal of Technology and Innovation by U.S. President Barack Obama on September 18, 2009 IBM and the World Bank first introduced financial swaps to the public in 1981 when they entered into a swap agreement.42 The IBM PC, originally designated IBM 5150, was introduced in 1981, and it soon became an industry standard. In 1991, IBM sold printer manufacturer Lexmark. In 1993, IBM posted a US$8 billion loss - at the time the biggest in American corporate history.43 In 2002, IBM acquired PwC consulting. In 2003 it initiated a project to redefine company values. Using its Jam technology, it hosted a three-day Internet-based online discussion of key business issues with 50,000 employees. Results were data mined with sophisticated text analysis software (eClassifier) for common themes. Three emerged, expressed as: "Dedication to every client's success", "Innovation that matters—for our company and for the world", and "Trust and personal responsibility in all relationships".44 Another three-day Jam took place in 2004, with 52,000 employees discussing ways to implement company values in practice.45 IBM showing their various innovations at CeBIT 2010 in Hanover, Germany In 2005, the company sold its personal computer business to Chinese technology company Lenovo, and in the same year it agreed to acquire Micromuse.46 A year later IBM launched Secure Blue, a low-cost hardware design for data encryption that can be built into a microprocessor.47 In 2009 it acquired software company SPSS Inc. Later in 2009, IBM's Blue Gene supercomputing program was awarded the National Medal of Technology and Innovation by U.S. President Barack Obama. In 2011, IBM gained worldwide attention for its artificial intelligence program Watson, which was exhibited on Jeopardy! where it won against game-show champions Ken Jennings and Brad Rutter. As of 2012, IBM had been the top annual recipient of U.S. patents for 20 consecutive years.48 IBM's closing value of $214 billion on September 29, 2011 surpassed Microsoft's $213.2 billion valuation. It was the first time since 1996 that IBM's closing price exceeded that of its software rival. On August 16, 2012, IBM announced that it had entered an agreement to buy Texas Memory Systems.49 Later that month, IBM announced it has agreed to buy Kenexa. In June 2013 IBM acquired SoftLayer Technologies, a web hosting service, in a deal worth around $2 billion;50 and in July 2014 the company announced a partnership with Apple Inc. in mobile enterprise.5152 On August 11, 2014, IBM announced it had acquired the business operations of Lighthouse Security Group, LLC, a premier cloud-security services provider. Financial terms were not disclosed.53 In September 2014 it was announced that IBM would sell its x86 server division to Lenovo for a fee of $2.1 billion.54 That same year, Reuters referred to IBM as "largely a computer services supplier".55 In November 2014, IBM and Twitter announced a global landmark partnership which they claim will change how institutions and businesses understand their customers, markets and trends. With Twitter's data on people and IBM's cloud-based analytics and customer-engagement platforms they plan to help enterprises make better, more informed decisions. The partnership will give enterprises and institutions a way to make sense of Twitter's mountain of data using IBM's Watson supercomputer.56 On April 3, 2015, IBM made the first molecule movie to tell a story. The movie is called A Boy and His Atom. In August 2015 IBM agreed to purchase Merge Healthcare for $1 billion, incorporating Merge's imaging management platform with its Watson data analytics tool.57 The following month, IBM acquired Strongloop, an API developer, in order to position itself for the coming "internet of things". On October 28, 2015, IBM announced its acquisition of digital assets from The Weather Company—a holding company of Bain Capital, The Blackstone Group and NBCUniversal which owns The Weather Channel, including its weather data platforms (such as Weather Services International), websites (Weather.com and Weather Underground) and mobile apps. The acquisition seeks to use Watson for weather analytics and predictions. The acquisition does not include The Weather Channel itself, which will enter into a long-term licensing agreement with IBM for use of its data.5859 The sale closed on January 29, 2016 60 On January 21, 2016, IBM acquired Ustream, a video conferencing service, to form a new cloud video unit.6162 On February 3, 2016, IBM announced that it agrees to buy Ecx.io, a Germany-based digital agency.63 In April 2016, IBM posted a 14-year low in quarterly sales. IBM stock slumped 6% in response, its biggest decline in six months.64 In May 2016, the online marketplace Groupon sued IBM, accusing it of infringing a patent related to technology that helps businesses solicit customers based on the customers' locations at a given moment. Groupon filed its lawsuit on May 9 with the federal court in Chicago, two months after IBM accused Groupon of patent infringement in a separate lawsuit.65 Rank In 2012, Fortune ranked IBM the second largest U.S. firm in terms of number of employees,10 the fourth largest in terms of market capitalization,11 the ninth most profitable,12 and the nineteenth largest firm in terms of revenue.13 Globally, the company was ranked the №31 largest firm in terms of revenue by Forbes for 2011.14 Other rankings for 2011/2012 include the following:16 №1 company for leaders (Fortune) №2 green company in the U.S. (Newsweek)66 №2 best global brand (Interbrand) №2 most respected company (Barron's)67 №5 most admired company (Fortune) №18 most innovative company (Fast Company) For 2012, IBM's brand was valued by Interbrand at $75.5 billion.68 For 2012, Vault ranked IBM Global Technology Services №1 in tech consulting for cyber security, operations and implementation, and public sector; and №2 in outsourcing.69 For 2015, Forbes ranked IBM №5 as the world's most valuable brands.70 Corporate affairs IBM is headquartered in Armonk, New York.71 The 283,000-square-foot (26,300 m2) glass and stone building sits on a 25-acre (10 ha) parcel amid a 432-acre former apple orchard the company purchased in the mid-1950s.72 The company's 14 member Board of Directors is responsible for overall corporate management. As of Cathie Black's resignation in November 2010 its membership (by affiliation and year of joining) included: Alain J. P. Belda '08 (Alcoa), William R. Brody '07 (Salk Institute / Johns Hopkins University), Kenneth Chenault '98 (American Express), Michael L. Eskew '05 (UPS), Shirley Ann Jackson '05 (Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute), Andrew N. Liveris '10 (Dow Chemical), W. James McNerney, Jr. '09 (Boeing), James W. Owens '06 (Caterpillar), Samuel J. Palmisano '00 (IBM), Joan Spero '04 (Doris Duke Charitable Foundation), Sidney Taurel '01 (Eli Lilly) and Lorenzo Zambrano '03 (Cemex).73 On January 21, 2014 IBM announced that company executives would forgo bonuses for fiscal year 2013. The move came as the firm reported a 5% drop in sales and 1% decline in net profit over 2012. It also committed to a $1.2bn plus expansion of its data center and cloud-storage business, including the development of 15 new data centers.74 After ten successive quarters of flat or sliding sales under Chief Executive Virginia Rometty IBM is being forced to look at new approaches. Said Rometty, “We’ve got to reinvent ourselves like we’ve done in prior generations.”75 Facilities The company has twelve research labs worldwide, bundled under IBM Research and headquartered at the Thomas J. Watson Research Center in New York. Others include the Almaden lab in California, Austin lab in Texas, Australia lab in Melbourne, Brazil lab in São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, China lab in Beijing and Shanghai, Ireland lab in Dublin, Haifa lab in Israel, India lab in Delhi and Bangalore, Tokyo lab, Zurich lab and Africa lab in Nairobi. Other major campus installations include towers in Montreal, Paris and Atlanta; software labs in Raleigh-Durham, Rome, Cracow and Toronto; Johannesburg, Seattle; and facilities in Hakozaki and Yamato. The company also operates the IBM Scientific Center, Hursley House, the Canada Head Office Building, IBM Rochester and the Somers Office Complex. The company's contributions to architecture and design, which include works by Eero Saarinen, Ludwig Mies van der Rohe and I.M. Pei, have been recognized. Van der Rohe's 330 North Wabash building in Chicago, the original center of the company's research division post-World War II, was recognized with the 1990 Honor Award from the National Building Museum.76 IBM Building in West Boca Raton, Florida. The Boca Corporate Center and Campus was originally one of IBM's research labs where the PC was created. IBM Rochester (Minnesota), nicknamed the "Big Blue Zoo" IBM Avenida de América Building in Madrid, Spain Thomas J. Watson Research Center in Yorktown Heights, New York, designed by Eero Saarinen Somers (New York) Office Complex, designed by I.M. Pei IBM Japan Makuhari Technical Center, designed by Yoshio Taniguchi IBM Haifa Research Lab, Israel Work environment IBM's employee management practices can be traced back to its roots. In 1914, CEO Thomas J. Watson boosted company spirit by creating employee sports teams, hosting family outings and furnishing a company band. IBM sports teams still continue in the present day; the IBM Big Blue continue to exist as semi-professional company rugby and American football teams. In 1924 the Quarter Century Club, which recognizes employees with 25 years of service, was organized and the first issue of Business Machines, IBM's internal publication, was published. In 1925, the first meeting of the Hundred Percent Club, composed of IBM salesmen who meet their quotas, convened in Atlantic City, New Jersey. IBM was among the first corporations to provide group life insurance (1934), survivor benefits (1935) and paid vacations (1937). In 1932 IBM created an Education Department to oversee training for employees, which oversaw the completion of the IBM Schoolhouse at Endicott in 1933. In 1935, the employee magazine Think was created. Also that year, IBM held its first training class for female systems service professionals. In 1942, IBM launched a program to train and employ disabled people in Topeka, Kansas. The next year classes began in New York City, and soon the company was asked to join the President's Committee for Employment of the Handicapped. In 1946, the company hired its first black salesman, 18 years before the Civil Rights Act of 1964. In 1947, IBM announced a Total and Permanent Disability Income Plan for employees. A vested rights pension was added to the IBM retirement plan. During IBM's management transformation in the 1990s revisions were made to these pension plans to reduce IBM's pension liabilities.77 In 1952, Thomas J. Watson, Jr., published the company's first written equal opportunity policy letter, one year before the U.S. Supreme Court decision in Brown vs. Board of Education and 11 years before the Civil Rights Act of 1964. In 1961, IBM's nondiscrimination policy was expanded to include sex, national origin and age. The following year, IBM hosted its first Invention Award Dinner honoring 34 outstanding IBM inventors; and in 1963, the company named the first eight IBM Fellows in a new Fellowship Program that recognizes senior IBM scientists, engineers and other professionals for outstanding technical achievements. An IBM delivery tricycle in Johannesburg, South Africa in 1965 On September 21, 1953, Thomas Watson, Jr., the company's president at the time, sent out a controversial letter to all IBM employees stating that IBM needed to hire the best people, regardless of their race, ethnic origin, or gender. He also publicized the policy so that in his negotiations to build new manufacturing plants with the governors of two states in the U.S. South, he could be clear that IBM would not build "separate-but-equal" workplaces.78 In 1984, IBM added sexual orientation to its nondiscrimination policy. The company stated that this would give IBM a competitive advantage because IBM would then be able to hire talented people its competitors would turn down.79 IBM was the only technology company ranked in Working Mother magazine's Top 10 for 2004, and one of two technology companies in 2005.8081 On October 10, 2005, IBM became the first major company in the world to commit formally to not use genetic information in employment decisions. The announcement was made shortly after IBM began working with the National Geographic Society on its Genographic Project. IBM provides same-sex partners of its employees with health benefits and provides an anti-discrimination clause. The Human Rights Campaign has consistently rated IBM 100% on its index of gay-friendliness since 2003 (in 2002, the year it began compiling its report on major companies, IBM scored 86%).82 In 2007 and again in 2010, IBM UK was ranked first in Stonewall's annual Workplace Equality Index for UK employers.83 The company has traditionally resisted labor union organizing,84 although unions represent some IBM workers outside the United States.85 In 2009, the Unite union stated that several hundred employees joined following the announcement in the UK of pension cuts that left many employees facing a shortfall in projected pensions.86 A dark (or gray) suit, white shirt and a "sincere" tie87 was the public uniform for IBM employees for most of the 20th century. During IBM's management transformation in the 1990s, CEO Louis V. Gerstner, Jr. relaxed these codes, normalizing the dress and behavior of IBM employees to resemble their counterparts in other large technology companies. Since then IBM's dress code is business casual although employees often wear business suits during client meetings.88 On June 16, 2011, as part of its centenary celebrations89 the company announced IBM100, a year-long grants program to fund employee participation in volunteer projects. Following in the footsteps of other big companies like Adobe and Accenture, IBM got rid of its annual performance review system in February 2016. Now, through the "Checkpoint" system, official feedback is given on at least a quarterly basis - and it's supplemented by a more casual, ongoing dialogue between employees. This dialogue takes place virtually, through an IBM mobile and desktop app called "ACE," which stands for "Appreciation, Coaching, Evaluation." The app is an optional tool, and so far 90,000 IBM staffers are using it.90 Research, inventions and developments An anechoic chamber inside IBM's Yamato research facility In 1945, The Watson Scientific Computing Laboratory was founded at Columbia University in New York City. The renovated fraternity house on Manhattan's West Side was used as IBM's first laboratory devoted to pure science. It was the forerunner of IBM Research, the largest industrial research organization in the world, with twelve labs on six continents.91 In 1966, IBM researcher Robert H. Dennard invented dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells, one-transistor memory cells that store each single bit of information as an electrical charge in an electronic circuit. The technology permits major increases in memory density and is widely adopted throughout the industry where it remains in widespread use today. IBM has been a leading proponent of the Open Source Initiative, and began supporting Linux in 1998.92 The company invests billions of dollars in services and software based on Linux through the IBM Linux Technology Center, which includes over 300 Linux kernel developers.93 IBM has also released code under different open source licenses, such as the platform-independent software framework Eclipse (worth approximately US$40 million at the time of the donation),94 the three-sentence International Components for Unicode (ICU) license, and the Java-based relational database management system (RDBMS) Apache Derby. IBM's open source involvement has not been trouble-free, however (see SCO v. IBM). In 2013, Booz and Company (now known as Strategy&, a subsidiary of PricewaterhouseCoopers) placed IBM sixteenth among the 20 most innovative companies in the world. The company spends 6% of its revenue ($6.3 billion) in research and development.95 Famous inventions and developments by IBM include the following: Automated teller machine (ATM) Floppy disk Hard disk drive Electronic keypunch Magnetic stripe card Virtual machine Scanning tunneling microscope Reduced instruction set computing Relational database Universal Product Code (UPC) Financial swap SABRE airline reservation system Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) Watson artificial intelligence IBM and the University of Michigan announced they are developing a computer that can respond to conversation in the same way humans speak to each other. Project Sapphire is a $4.5 million undertaking that will first see computers act as an academic adviser for undergraduate computer science and engineering students at the university.96 Selected current projects DeveloperWorks is a website run by IBM for software developers and IT professionals. It contains how-to articles and tutorials, as well as software downloads and code samples, discussion forums, podcasts, blogs, wikis, and other resources for developers and technical professionals. Subjects range from open, industry-standard technologies like Java, Linux, SOA and web services, web development, Ajax, PHP, and XML to IBM's products (WebSphere, Rational, Lotus, Tivoli and Information Management). In 2007, developerWorks was inducted into the Jolt Hall of Fame.97 alphaWorks is IBM's source for emerging software technologies. These technologies include: Flexible Internet Evaluation Report Architecture – A highly flexible architecture for the design, display and reporting of Internet surveys. IBM History Flow Visualization Application – A tool for visualizing dynamic, evolving documents and the interactions of multiple collaborating authors. IBM Linux on POWER Performance Simulator – A tool that provides users of Linux on Power a set of performance models for IBM's POWER processors. Database File Archive And Restoration Management – An application for archiving and restoring hard disk drive files using file references stored in a database. Policy Management for Autonomic Computing – A policy-based autonomic management infrastructure that simplifies the automation of IT and business processes. FairUCE – A spam filter that verifies sender identity instead of filtering content. Unstructured Information Management Architecture (UIMA) SDK – A Java SDK that supports the implementation, composition and deployment of applications working with unstructured data. Accessibility Browser – A web-browser specifically designed to assist people with visual impairments, to be released as open source software. Also known as the "A-Browser," the technology will aim to eliminate the need for a mouse, relying instead completely on voice-controls, buttons and predefined shortcut keys. Watson, an IBM artificial intelligence computer, is capable of "learning" as it operates. Virtually all console gaming systems of the previous generation used microprocessors developed by IBM. The Xbox 360 contains a PowerPC tri-core processor, which was designed and produced by IBM in less than 24 months.98 Sony's PlayStation 3 features the Cell BE microprocessor designed jointly by IBM, Toshiba and Sony. IBM also provided the microprocessor that serves as the heart of Nintendo's new Wii U system, which debuted in 2012.99 The new Power Architecture-based microprocessor includes IBM's latest technology in an energy-saving silicon package.100 Nintendo's seventh-generation console, Wii, features an IBM chip codenamed Broadway. The older Nintendo GameCube utilizes the Gekko processor, also designed by IBM. In May 2002, IBM and Butterfly.net, Inc. announced the Butterfly Grid, a commercial grid for the online video gaming market.101 In March 2006, IBM announced separate agreements with Hoplon Infotainment, Online Game Services Incorporated (OGSI) and RenderRocket to provide on-demand content management and blade server computing resources.102 IBM announced it will launch its new software, called "Open Client Offering" which is to run on Linux, Microsoft Windows and Apple's Mac OS X. The company states that its new product allows businesses to offer employees a choice of using the same software on Windows and its alternatives. This means that "Open Client Offering" is to cut costs of managing whether to use Linux or Apple relative to Windows. There will be no necessity for companies to pay Microsoft for its licenses for operating systems since the operating systems will no longer rely on software which is Windows-based. One alternative to Microsoft's office document formats is the Open Document Format software, whose development IBM supports. It is going to be used for several tasks like: word processing, presentations, along with collaboration with Lotus Notes, instant messaging and blog tools as well as an Internet Explorer competitor – the Mozilla Firefox web browser. IBM plans to install Open Client on 5% of its desktop PCs. The Linux offering has been made available as the IBM Client for Smart Work product on the Ubuntu and Red Hat Enterprise Linux platforms.103 The UC2 (Unified Communications and Collaboration) Client Platform is an IBM and Cisco Systems joint project based on Eclipse and OSGi. It will offer the numerous Eclipse application developers a unified platform for an easier work environment. The software based on UC2 platform will provide major enterprises with easy-to-use communication solutions, such as the Lotus-based Sametime. In the future the Sametime users will benefit from such additional functions as click-to-call and voice mailing.104 Redbooks are publicly available online books about best practices with IBM products. They describe the products features, field experience and dos and don'ts, while leaving aside marketing buzz. Available formats are Redbooks, Redpapers and Redpieces. Extreme Blue is a company initiative that uses experienced IBM engineers, talented interns and business managers to develop high-value technology. The project is designed to analyze emerging business needs and the technologies that can solve them. These projects mostly involve rapid-prototyping of high-profile software and hardware projects.105 In 2006, IBM launched Secure Blue, encryption hardware that can be built into microprocessors. A year later, IBM unveiled Project Big Green, a re-direction of $1 billion per year across its businesses to increase energy efficiency. On November 2008, IBM’s CEO, Sam Palmisano, during a speech at the Council on Foreign Relations, outlined a new agenda for building a Smarter Planet.106 On March 1, 2011, IBM announced the Smarter Computing framework to support Smarter Planet.107 On Aug 18, 2011, as part of its effort in cognitive computing, IBM has produced chips that imitate neurons and synapses. These microprocessors do not use von Neumann architecture, and they consume less memory and power.108 IBM also holds the SmartCamp program globally. The program searches for fresh start-up companies that IBM can partner with to solve world problems. IBM holds 17 SmartCamp events around the world.109 Since July 2011, IBM has partnered with Pennies, the electronic charity box and produced a software solution for IBM retail customers that provides an easy way to donate money when paying in-store by credit or debit card. Customers donate just a few pence (1p-99p) a time and every donation goes to UK charities. In January 2014, IBM announced plans to invest more than $1.2bn (£735m) into its data centers and cloud storage business. It plans to build 15 new centers around the world, bringing the total number up to 40 during 2014.110 In July 2014, the company revealed it was investing $3 billion over the following five years to create computer functionality to resemble how the human brain thinks. A spokesman said that basic computer architecture had not altered since the 1940s. IBM says its goal is to design a neural chip that mimics the human brain, with 10 billion neurons and 100 trillion synapses, but that uses just 1 kilowatt of power.111 In March 2015, the company announced plans to invest $3 billion over four years to establish an Internet of Things (IoT) unit, whose first task is to build a cloud-based open platform.112 Environmental record IBM was recognized as one of the "Top 20 Best Workplaces for Commuters" by the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) in 2005. The award was to recognize Fortune 500 companies which provided employees with excellent commuter benefits to help reduce traffic and air pollution.113 The birthplace of IBM, Endicott, suffered pollution for decades, however. IBM used liquid cleaning agents in circuit board assembly operation for more than two decades, and six spills and leaks were recorded, including one leak in 1979 of 4,100 gallons from an underground tank. These left behind volatile organic compounds in the town's soil and aquifer. Traces of volatile organic compounds have been identified in Endicott’s drinking water, but the levels are within regulatory limits. Also, from 1980, IBM has pumped out 78,000 gallons of chemicals, including trichloroethane, freon, benzene and perchloroethene to the air and allegedly caused several cancer cases among the townspeople. IBM Endicott has been identified by the Department of Environmental Conservation as the major source of pollution, though traces of contaminants from a local dry cleaner and other polluters were also found. Remediation and testing are ongoing,114 however according to city officials, tests show that the water is safe to drink.115 Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Co., Ltd. (TOK) and IBM are collaborating to establish new, low-cost methods for bringing the next generation of solar energy products, called CIGS (Copper-Indium-Gallium-Selenide) solar cell modules, to market. Use of thin film technology, such as CIGS, has great promise in reducing the overall cost of solar cells and further enabling their widespread adoption.116117 IBM is exploring four main areas of photovoltaic research: using current technologies to develop cheaper and more efficient silicon solar cells, developing new solution-processed thin film photovoltaic devices, concentrator photovoltaics and future generation photovoltaic architectures based upon nanostructures such as semiconductor quantum dots and nanowires.118 Company logo and nickname The company used the "globe" logo until 1947, when it began using an acronym-based logo. IBM's current "8-bar" logo was designed in 1972 by graphic designer Paul Rand.119 It was a general replacement for a 13-bar logo that first appeared in public on the 1966 release of the TSS/360. Logos designed in the 1970s tended to reflect the inability of period photocopiers to render large areas well, hence discrete horizontal bars. In 1990 company scientists used a scanning tunneling microscope to arrange 35 individual xenon atoms to spell out the company acronym. It was the first structure assembled one atom at a time.120 Big Blue is a nickname for IBM derived in the 1960s from the company's blue logo and color scheme, originally adopted in 1947. True Blue referred to a loyal IBM customer, and business writers later picked up the term.121122 IBM once had a de facto dress code that saw many IBM employees wear white shirts with blue suits.121123 See also Portal icon Information technology portal Portal icon Companies portal Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers List of computer system manufacturers Top 100 US Federal Contractors List of semiconductor fabrication plants IBM Global Services List of mergers and acquisitions by IBM References 1.Jump up ^ Certificate of Incorporation of Computing-Tabulating-Recording-Co, 14th day of June 1911 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "IBM Corporation Financials Statements". United States Securities and Exchange Commission. 3.Jump up ^ "2015 IBM Annual Report" (PDF). IBM.com. 4.Jump up ^ "Nanotechnology & Nanoscience". 5.Jump up ^ Austrian, G.D. (1982). Herman Hollerith: The Forgotten Giant of Information Processing. Columbia. p. 312. ISBN 0-231-05146-8. 6.Jump up ^ Bennett, Frank P.; Company (17 June 1911). United States Investor. 22, Part 2. p. 1298 (26). 7.^ Jump up to: a b Belden (1962) p.125 8.Jump up ^ "The Creation of the World Trade Corporation". ibm.com. IBM Corp. Retrieved 8 June 2016. 9.Jump up ^ Simmons, William W. (1988). Inside IBM: The Watson Years, A Personal Memoir. Dorrance & Co. p. 137. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Fortune 500: IBM employees". Fortune. 2012. Retrieved 7 May 2012. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "Fortune 500: IBM employees". Fortune. 2012. Retrieved 7 May 2012. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "Fortune 20 most profitable companies: IBM". Fortune. 2012. Retrieved 7 May 2012. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Fortune 500: IBM". Fortune. 2012. Retrieved 7 May 2012. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "The World's Biggest Public Companies". Forbes. Retrieved June 7, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ "IBM". Forbes. Retrieved June 7, 2011. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "IBM rankings". Ranking the Brands. Retrieved 17 December 2010. 17.Jump up ^ Barinka, Alex (2015-01-12). "IBM Tops Patent List for 22nd Year as It Looks for Growth". Bloomberg. 18.Jump up ^ "Awards & Achievements". IBM. Retrieved 2012-05-23. 19.Jump up ^ ftp://ftp.software.ibm.com/annualreport/2005/2005_ibm_annual.pdf#page=6 20.Jump up ^ ftp://ftp.software.ibm.com/annualreport/2007/2007_ibm_annual.pdf#page=8 21.Jump up ^ ftp://ftp.software.ibm.com/annualreport/2008/2008_ibm_annual.pdf#page=12 22.Jump up ^ IBM Annual Report 23.Jump up ^ http://www.ibm.com/investor/att/pdf/3Q14-Prepared-Remarks.pdf#page=3 24.Jump up ^ Aswad, Ed; Meredith, Suzanne (2005). Images of America: IBM in Endicott. Arcadia Publishing. ISBN 0-7385-3700-4. 25.Jump up ^ "Dey dial recorder, early 20th century". UK Science Museum. Retrieved 30 December 2010. 26.Jump up ^ "Hollerith 1890 Census Tabulator". Columbia University. Retrieved 30 December 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Employee Punch Clocks". Florida Time Clock. Retrieved 30 December 2010. 28.Jump up ^ NY Times June 10, 1911 Tabulating Concerns Unite: Flint & Co. Bring Four Together with $19,000,000 capital 29.Jump up ^ Certificate of Incorporation of Computer-Tabulating-Recording Co, June 14th, 1911 30.Jump up ^ For example, the last page of The Inventory Simplified, published in 1923, states by the "The Tabulating Machine Company - Division of - International Business Machines Corporation. 31.Jump up ^ Rodgers, Williams (1969). THINK. Stein and Day. p. 83. 32.Jump up ^ Belden, Thomas Graham; Belden, Marva Robins (1962). The Lengthening Shadow: The Life of Thomas J. Watson. Little, Brown and Co. pp. 89–93. 33.Jump up ^ NCR Corporation#Expansion 34.Jump up ^ Belden (1962) p.105 35.^ Jump up to: a b c "Chronological History of IBM, 1910s". IBM. Retrieved January 2015. 36.Jump up ^ Marcosson, Isaac F. (1945). Wherever Men Trade: The Romance of the Cash Register. Dodd, Mead. 37.Jump up ^ DeWitt, Larry (April 2000). "Early Automation Challenges for SSA". Retrieved March 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "IBM Statement on Nazi-era Book and Lawsuit". IBM Press room. February 14, 2001. 39.Jump up ^ "IBM Middle East - Bahrain". Ibm.com. Retrieved 2013-06-14. 40.Jump up ^ "Corporate Timeline". SBM. Retrieved 17 March 2014. 41.Jump up ^ "The history of the UPC bar code and how the bar code symbol and system became a world standard.". Cummingsdesign. Retrieved 17 May 2011. 42.Jump up ^ Ross; Westerfield; Jordan (2010). Fundamentals of Corporate Finance (9th, alternate ed.). McGraw Hill. p. 746. 43.Jump up ^ Lefever, Guy; Pesanello, Michele; Fraser, Heather; Taurman, Lee (2011). "Life science: Fade or flourish ?" (PDF). p. 2: IBM Institute for Business Value. Retrieved 6 July 2013. 44.Jump up ^ "IBM About IBM - United States". Retrieved May 28, 2015. 45.Jump up ^ "Leading Change When Business Is Good: The HBR Interview--Samuel J. Palmisano". Harvard Business Review (Harvard University Press). December 2004. 46.Jump up ^ "IBM to Acquire Micromuse Inc.". IBM. 47.Jump up ^ "IBM Extends Enhanced Data Security to Consumer Electronics Products". April 10, 2006. 48.Jump up ^ "IBM Breaks U.S. Patent Record", Scientific Computing (Advantage Business Media), scientificcomputing.com, January 12, 2012, retrieved January 15, 2012 49.Jump up ^ "IBM Plans to Acquire Texas Memory Systems". R & D Magazine. August 19, 2012. Retrieved August 27, 2012. 50.Jump up ^ Jennifer Saba (5 June 2013). "IBM to buy website hosting service SoftLayer". Reuters. 51.Jump up ^ "Apple + IBM". IBM. Retrieved 18 July 2014. 52.Jump up ^ Etherington, Darrell (15 July 2014). "Apple Teams Up With IBM For Huge, Expansive Enterprise Push". Tech Crunch. Retrieved 18 July 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "IBM Acquires Cloud Security Services Provider Lighthouse Security Group". insurancenewsnet. 12 August 2014. Retrieved 11 August 2014. 54.Jump up ^ "Lenovo says $2.1 billion IBM x86 server deal to close on Wednesday" (Press release). Reuters. 29 September 2014. 55.Jump up ^ Bryan, Victoria (October 22, 2014). "UPDATE 1-Lufthansa close to deal with IBM for IT infrastructure unit". Reuters. 56.Jump up ^ "Landmark IBM Twitter partnership to help businesses make decisions". Market Business News. November 2, 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "IBM Buys Merge Healthcare to Boost Watson Health Cloud". Bloomberg. August 6, 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "IBM Agrees to Acquire Weather Channel's Digital Assets". Bloomberg. Retrieved 28 October 2015. 59.Jump up ^ "IBM to Acquire the Weather Company". The New York Times. Retrieved 28 October 2015. 60.Jump up ^ "IBM Closes Deal to Acquire The Weather Company’s Product and Technology Businesses". 61.Jump up ^ "IBM acquires Ustream, launches cloud video unit". USA Today. January 21, 2016. 62.Jump up ^ http://www.ustream.tv/blog/2016/01/21/ibm-acquires-ustream-behind-the-acquisition/ 63.Jump up ^ "IBM Buys Germany’s Ecx.io, Its Third Creative Services Acquisition In A Week". TechCrunch. February 3, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ Matt Egan, CNN Money. “Big Blue isn't so big anymore.” April 19, 2016. April 22, 2016. 65.Jump up ^ Jonathan Stempel, Reuters. “Groupon sues 'once-great' IBM over patent.” May 9, 2016. May 9, 2016. 66.Jump up ^ "IBM #1 in Green Rankingss for 2012". thedailybeast.com. 67.Jump up ^ Santoli, Michael (23 June 2012). "The World's Most Respected Companies". Barron's. Retrieved 23 June 2012. 68.Jump up ^ "Best Global Brands Ranking for 2012". Interbrand. Retrieved 6 June 2013. 69.Jump up ^ "Tech Consulting Firm Rankings 2012: Best Firms in Each Practice Area". Vault. Retrieved 29 December 2011. 70.Jump up ^ "The World's Most Valuable Brands". Retrieved 2015-09-02. 71.Jump up ^ "Contact Us". IBM. Retrieved October 20, 2009. 72.Jump up ^ http://partners.nytimes.com/library/cyber/week/091797ibm.html IBM's New Headquarters Reflects A Change in Corporate Style 73.Jump up ^ "Board of Directors". IBM. Retrieved 17 December 2010. 74.Jump up ^ "IBM top executives to forgo bonuses as profits fall". BBC News. January 21, 2014. 75.Jump up ^ "How To Find A Good Dividend Stock In Uncertain Times". Dividend Stocks Research. Retrieved May 28, 2015. 76.Jump up ^ Benjamin Forgey (1990-03-24). "In the IBM Honoring the Corporation's Buildings". Washington Post. 77.Jump up ^ Schultz, Ellen E. (2011). Retirement Heist: How Companies Plunder and Profit From The Nest Eggs Of American Workers. Penguin Group. pp. 39–75. 78.Jump up ^ "IBM's EO Policy letter is IBM's foundation for diversity". IBM. 79.Jump up ^ "IBM Valuing Diversity: Heritage - 1980s". IBM. 80.Jump up ^ "100 best companies for working mothers 2004". Working Mother Media, Inc. Archived from the original on 2004-10-17. 81.Jump up ^ "100 best companies 2005". Working Mother Media, Inc. Retrieved 2006-06-26. 82.Jump up ^ "International Business Machines Corp. (IBM) profile". HRC Corporate Equality Index Score. 83.Jump up ^ "IBM Valuing Diversity — Awards and Recognition". IBM. Retrieved 2009-05-27. 84.Jump up ^ Logan, John (December 2006). "The Union Avoidance Industry in the United States" (PDF). British Journal of Industrial Relations: 651–675. 85.Jump up ^ "IBM Global Unions Links". EndicottAlliance.org. 86.Jump up ^ "IBM workers up in arms at pension cuts". v3.co.uk. 87.Jump up ^ Smith, Paul Russell (1999). Strategic Marketing Communications: New Ways to Build and Integrate Communications. Kogan Page. p. 24. ISBN 0-7494-2918-6. 88.Jump up ^ "IBM Attire". IBM Archives. IBM Corp. Retrieved 31 May 2012. 89.Jump up ^ "IBM celebrates 100th anniversary". London: Telegraph. 16 June 2011. 90.Jump up ^ Shana Lebowitz, Business Insider. “After overhauling its performance review system, IBM now uses an app to give and receive real-time feedback.” May 20, 2016. May 20, 2016. 91.Jump up ^ "IBM Research: Global labs". Retrieved May 28, 2015. 92.Jump up ^ "IBM launches biggest Linux lineup ever". IBM. 1999-03-02. Archived from the original on 1999-11-10. 93.Jump up ^ Farrah Hamid (2006-05-24). "IBM invests in Brazil Linux Tech Center". LWN.net. 94.Jump up ^ "Interview: The Eclipse code donation". IBM. 2001-11-01. 95.Jump up ^ "Le top 20 des entreprises les plus innovantes du monde". Challenges. 22 October 2013. 96.Jump up ^ Clare Hopping, IT Pro. “IBM and University of Michigan develop human computer.” Jan 18, 2016. Jan 18, 2016. 97.Jump up ^ "developerWorks blogs : Michael O'Connell : dW wins Jolt Hall of Fame award; Booch, Ambler, dW authors also honored". IBM. 2007-03-27. Retrieved 2007-04-23. 98.Jump up ^ "IBM delivers Power-based chip for Microsoft Xbox 360 worldwide launch". IBM. 2005-10-25. 99.Jump up ^ Staff Writer, mybroadband (Jun 8, 2011). "IBM microprocessors drive the new Nintendo WiiU console". mybroadband.co.za. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 100.Jump up ^ Leung, Isaac; Electronics News (June 8, 2011). "IBM’S 45NM SOI MICROPROCESSORS AT CORE OF NINTENDO WII U". electronicsnews.com.au. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 101.Jump up ^ "Butterfly and IBM introduce first video game industry computing grid". IBM. 2002-05-09. 102.Jump up ^ "IBM joins forces with game companies around the world to accelerate innovation". IBM. 2006-03-21. 103.Jump up ^ "IBM Client for Smart Work". 01.ibm.com. Retrieved 2010-05-23. 104.Jump up ^ "IBM and Cisco Unveil Platform for Developing Unified Communications and Collaboration Solutions". Orlando, Florida: IBM. 2007-03-07. 105.Jump up ^ "Extreme Blue web page". 01.ibm.com. 2007-09-07. Retrieved 2010-05-23. 106.Jump up ^ "Building a smarter planet". Asmarterplanet.com. Retrieved 2010-05-23. 107.Jump up ^ "Launch of IBM Smarter Computing". Retrieved 1 March 2011. 108.Jump up ^ Ølholm, Mads (August 18, 2011). "Major breakthrough in cognitive computing". Semi Accurate. Retrieved August 24, 2011. 109.Jump up ^ Barak, Sylvie (February 3, 2012). "IBM SmartCamp startups attempt to solve world problems". EE Times. Retrieved February 6, 2012. 110.Jump up ^ "IBM commits .2bn to cloud data centre expansion". BBC News. 17 January 2014. 111.Jump up ^ "New research initiative sees IBM commit $3 bn". San Francisco News.Net. Retrieved 10 July 2014. 112.Jump up ^ "IBM Investing $3B in Internet of Things". PCMAG. Retrieved May 28, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "Environmental Protection". IBM. 3 May 2008. 114.Jump up ^ "Village of Endicott Environmental Investigations". Retrieved 28 January 2015. 115.Jump up ^ Chittum, Samme (15 March 2004). "In an I.B.M. Village, Pollution Fears Taint Relations With Neighbors". New York Times Online. Retrieved 1 May 2008. 116.Jump up ^ "IBM and Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Turn Up Watts on Solar Energy Production" (PDF). tok.co.jp. 117.Jump up ^ "Energy, the environment and IBM.". IBM. 2008-04-01. Retrieved 2009-05-27. 118.Jump up ^ "IBM Press room - 2008-05-15 IBM Research Unveils Breakthrough In Solar Farm Technology - United States". IBM. 2008-05-15. Retrieved 2009-05-27. 119.Jump up ^ "IBM Archives". IBM. 120.Jump up ^ "IBM Archives: "IBM" atoms". IBM. 121.^ Jump up to: a b edited by Evan Selinger. (2006). Postphenomenology: A Critical Companion to Ihde. State University of New York Press. p. 228. ISBN 0-7914-6787-2. 122.Jump up ^ Conway Lloyd Morgan and Chris Foges. (2004). Logos, Letterheads & Business Cards: Design for Profit. Rotovision. p. 15. ISBN 2-88046-750-0. 123.Jump up ^ E. Garrison Walters. (2001). The Essential Guide to Computing: The Story of Information Technology. Publisher: Prentice Hall PTR. p. 55. ISBN 0-13-019469-7. Further reading For additional books about IBM: biographies, memoirs, technology and more, see History of IBM#Further reading.John Harwood (2011). The Interface: IBM and the Transformation of Corporate Design, 1945-1976. ISBN 978-0-8166-7039-0. Ernest von Simson (2009). The Limits of Strategy: Lessons in Leadership from the Computer Industry. iUniverse. ISBN 978-1-4401-9258-6.(dj) 59-3 (ebk) 60-9 (sc) Edwin Black (2008). IBM and the Holocaust: The Strategic Alliance Between Nazi Germany and America's Most Powerful Corporation. ISBN 0-914153-10-2. Ulrich Steinhilper (2006). Don't Talk – Do It! From Flying To Word Processing. ISBN 1-872836-75-5. Samme Chittum (2004-03-15). "In an I.B.M. Village, Pollution Fears Taint Relations With Neighbors". New York Times. Louis V. Gerstner, Jr. (2002). Who Says Elephants can't Dance?. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-00-715448-8. Doug Garr (1999). IBM Redux: Lou Gerstner & The Business Turnaround of the Decade. Harper Business. Robert Slater (1999). Saving Big Blue: IBM's Lou Gerstner. McGraw Hill. Emerson W. Pugh (1996). Building IBM: Shaping an Industry. MIT Press. Robert Heller (1994). The Fate of IBM. Little Brown. Paul Carroll (1993). Big Blues: The Unmaking of IBM. Crown Publishers. Roy A Bauer; et al. (1992). The Silverlake Project: Transformation at IBM (AS/400). Oxford University Press. Thomas Watson, Jr. (1990). Father, Son & Co: My Life at IBM and Beyond. ISBN 0-553-29023-1. David Mercer (1988). The Global IBM: Leadership in Multinational Management. Dodd, Mead. p. 374. David Mercer (1987). IBM: How the World's Most Successful Corporation is Managed. Kogan Page. Richard Thomas DeLamarter (1986). Big Blue: IBM's Use and Abuse of Power. ISBN 0-396-08515-6. Buck Rodgers (1986). The IBM Way. Harper & Row. Robert Sobel (1986). IBM vs. Japan: The Struggle for the Future. ISBN 0-8128-3071-7. Robert Sobel (1981). IBM: Colossus in Transition. ISBN 0-8129-1000-1. Robert Sobel (2000) 1981. Thomas Watson, Sr.: IBM and the Computer Revolution. ISBN 1-893122-82-4. *** A paperback reprint of IBM: Colossus in Transition. F. E. Ian Hamilton, ed. (1987). Industrial change in advanced economies. Croom Helm, London., Henry Bakis, 'Telecommunications and the Global Firm', pp. 130–160 Henry Bakis (1977). IBM. Une multinationale régionale. Presses Universitaires de Grenoble. See: http://www.persee.fr/doc/geo_0003-4010_1978_num_87_483_19834_t1_0576_0000_1 ; Italian ed. F. Angeli, Milano, 1982 (see: http://lipari.istat.it/SebinaOpac/.do?idopac=IST0039873). William Rodgers (1969). THINK: A Biography of the Watsons and IBM. ISBN 0-8128-1226-3. External links Find more about IBM at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Wiktionary Definitions from Wiktionary Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikinews News from Wikinews Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikisource Texts from Wikisource Search Wikibooks Textbooks from Wikibooks Search Wikiversity Learning resources from Wikiversity Official website IBM Systems Magazine Business data for IBM Corp.: · Hoover's · Reuters · SEC filings IBM companies grouped at OpenCorporates Category:1896 establishments in the United States Category:1911 establishments in New York Category:American brands Category:Cloud computing providers Category:Collier Trophy recipients Category:Companies based in Westchester County, New York Category:Companies established in 1896 Category:Companies in the Dow Jones Industrial Average Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Computer companies of the United States Category:Computer hardware companies Category:Computer storage companies Category:Display technology companies Category:Electronics companies of the United States Category:Foundry semiconductor companies Category:IBM Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the United States Category:National Medal of Technology recipients Category:Outsourcing companies Category:Point of sale companies Category:Semiconductor companies Category:Software companies based in New York Category:Storage Area Network companies Category:Technology companies established in 1911